


There'll Be Days Like This, My Momma Said

by lorarawr



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Love Story, Mothers and Daughters, they fell in love once, vinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorarawr/pseuds/lorarawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a strong woman, just like her mother always said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There'll Be Days Like This, My Momma Said

She is a strong woman. Her mother has told her that a thousand times, hammered it into her head. You are strong. A woman of power. The Feminist elite. Never cry. Never give in to what society says a girl should be. Let your hair go free. Don’t believe in those cliché love stories. Love never happens like they say it does. 

But then it happens like their story is straight from a Hallmark Movie Special, or a Taylor Swift song. She can almost see his shining armor from all the times he’s saved her.

His smile is perfect, and when she grows jealous, when she grows petty, she wonders how many dollars were put into making sure that smile stayed serene. But he’s gentle, and holds her hand even though he admitted once, softly, his voice like a feather against every goose bump on her body, that he hates doing it. 

She can feel her heart falling down, down, down, twisting and twirling, writing _forever and ever_ on ventricles and atriums because it loved him too. Together they are one love drunk step away from being an idiot cliche. Her eyes seem diluted to every color in the world that doesn’t stem from him, that isn’t the pale sky blue that his eyes shine in.

The coffee that he buys for her never tastes like limited free trade or third world country labor violations. It simply tastes of adolescence in all its glory, seraphim sweetness and the way his hand meets the curve of her back like it was always meant to be there.

She was silly. And dumb. Naive. Intoxicated by romance and his eyes and all the things her mother told her to never bellieve in. That love was real, and it was true, and it happened like all the love songs say it did. She gave him almost all of herself, holding back only the smallest bits, because nothing could go wrong.

And when he leaves her,  he is unaware of the pain he’s causing because he doesn’t know how to hurt like the rest of his world knows how to hurt. She cries as her heart tears in to a prime number of pieces that is smaller than infinity but larger than she’ll ever have enough time to put back together again. She’s left somewhere south of “I should have known better” and “Mother’s always right,” clutching tightly to herself, wondering how it is she’ll ever go home. Wondering how to pick up her compass and find her way.

But she is a strong woman.

Just like her momma always said.

**Author's Note:**

> I can only slightly make Nate mean. He's my woobie and I love him.


End file.
